


Dark Green

by mez_kookie13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Seo Changbin is forgetful, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: Changbinnie is forgetfulBut is it okThey look their best in dark green





	Dark Green

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write a haiku poem for the summary? Yes. I am proud? Yes  
N e ways  
This is based on a Tumblr post  
And it's so short it barely exists  
But I hope you enjoy~

Felix was just packing up his science homework when he received a phone call. Binnie-Hyung, the phone said it was, which was weird because he never called so late. Still, he answered. 

Changbin had been Felix's friend for a while now, and Felix had a lingering feeling of wishing they could be something more. He was just too scared to ruin the friendship.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. 

"Hi," Changbin replied over the crackly line. "Before I forget, what colour should I wear to prom?"

"Um.." Felix fell silent. Why on earth was Changbin asking him? "I don't know? Why are you asking me?"

"Well we have to match, don't we? What colour will your tie be? Or suit? I'm not sure what you're wearing." This only confused Felix more. But then a thought hit him like a bus. Does Changbin think we're going to prom together?

"Um, since when are we going to prom together?"

The line fell silent.

Then the elder whispered, "I forgot to ask you to prom."

And the line went dead.

Felix stared at his phone. What the heck? Did he just hang up on me? Felix proceeded to die of laughter. So much so that he almost didn't hear his phone ring for the second time.

Binnie-Hyung, it said again, and Felix laughed at the sight. What on Earth is he doing? He thought. He answered nonetheless.

"Hello?" 

"Hi! Felix! How are you?" Came a very dramatic greeting. Felix suppressed laughter.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Good, good. Now, Felix, I have a question." Felix was almost bursting at the seams at this point. 

"Yeah?" He managed to push out.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Felix lost it. He clutched his stomach as he bent over in laughter.

"What the heck, Hyung, of course, I will," he said between laughs. "But how on Earth do forget to ask someone to prom?"

"Shut up," was the mumbled reply, before the older male joined in the laughing. 

"By the way, Binnie-Hyung," Felix said once he had calmed down.

"Yeah?"

"Green. I'm thinking dark green."

"Yeah, sounds beautiful."

ㅇㅅㅇ

When prom finally rolled around, the couple we're the talk of the town. The matching dark green tie on Changbin and bow tie on Felix was breathtaking, but it was the colour contacts that both of them wore, just because they could, that had everyone drooling. 

Only their closest friends knew of how they very nearly didn't go.

And yes, now the were more than friends, and Felix's fear of ruining their perfect friendship was completely irrational, for the nothing could tear this iconic duo apart.


End file.
